


When Rabbit met Tigger

by wonderminterplus



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Winnie the Pooh) Rabbit takes a vacation from the 100 Acre woods. He's not enjoying himself however until he meets a strange, stripe tattooed roller blader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rabbit met Tigger

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This one was done for a kink meme prompt asking for an humanized AU where Tigger meet Rabbit for the first time and flirts with him a bit, thinking he's a girl at first.
> 
> Just because the word "kink" is used in the meme doesn't mean that this drabble is kinky in anyway. So it's safe for work and such.

Rabbit was not in the best mood. It wasn't as if the weather was disagreeable. Spring had just started and the world was starting to warm up finally. All this would make Rabbit happy if he was back in the country.

In the country, that's where his garden and home was. The only place the young man truly felt comfortable. Though working in the garden a lot had been what got him in the mess he was in now. His friends had claimed he was over worked and needed a vacation.

Next time he did take a vacation, he was not letting his friends plan it. Rabbit was sure they meant well, but sending him to the big city was not a great plan. Already the noise was annoying and the mass of people that bumped into him on the streets even more annoying.

Finally the long haired blonde found a open spot to rest at a street side cafe. He frowned as he looked down at his favorite yellow sweater. Was that a stain? Where the hell had that come from?

Rabbit didn't have a chance to think more on the subject. A pack of roller bladers passed Rabbit, nearly pushing his to the ground as they did. That was the last straw for rabbit.

"Come back here you hooligans! I'll-" Rabbit started to yell, He stopped when he saw the lead roller blader break off from the pack.

The orange haired roller blader (Rabbit couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing any protective gear of any kind.) glided over to Rabbit, skidding to a stop right before rabbit. For a moment Rabbit thought that the orange haired man was angry at his attempt at threats. The smile on his face suggested otherwise.

"hey hey, whats the problem?" the man said, tilting his head to the side.

"What's the problem! I come to this city, get pushed around, get a stain on my favorite sweater, and now nearly get run over by roller bladers!" Rabbit cried.

"They didn't mean nothing by it." the man said, though looking sympathetic.

"I don't care if they meant nothing by it you.. you... " Rabbit faltered, not sure what to call the other man,

The other man filled in the gap.

"You can call me Tigger! That's spelled T-I double grr." the man proclaimed proudly.

Okay. No one in the universe spelled words that way. No one normal anyways. Tigger looked harmless enough. Not so much punk dressed as slacker dressed. The only part about Tigger that worried Rabbit were the tiger stripe tattoos on his bare arms.

"So? What's your name?" Tigger asked.

"Huh? Me?" Rabbit asked, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course you. Everyone has a name, don't they?" Tigger said, practically bouncing in place.

"If you must know, my name is Rabbit." Rabbit said.

With this new information, Tigger smiled and rolled closer to Rabbit.

"I like it!" Tigger said.

"Uhh... Thank you?" Rabbit said, not exactly sure he liked Tigger in his personal space, even if he was kind of cute.

"I'd also like to go see a movie with you if your not minding it, Miss Rabbit." Tigger said, carefully gripping one of Rabbit's hands.

He thought he was a girl? Oh, not THIS again!

"I'll have you know that I am male!" Rabbit snapped, pulling his hand away.

Tigger stared for a moment, as if it took a moment for his brain to process this new information.

"But... you look so..." Tigger started, the words slowly coming to him.

"Female? Girly? Yes, I've heard that before. Now I think I'll go." Rabbit said before turning around and starting off in the direction he came.

Screw the vacation, he was taking the next bus home. His angry walk was interrupted when Tigger glided in front of him.

"Wait! I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Tigger said.

Tigger looked and sounded sincere with his apology. Still, Rabbit wasn't ready to let him off the hook.

"Why do you care how I feel?" Rabbit asked, arms crossed.

"Because I don't like hurting feelings. Besides... I still think your cute." Tigger said, the last part coming out softer then the rest.

This made Rabbit raise a brow.

"You think I'm cute... though you know I'm a guy?" Rabbit asked.

Tigger nodded.

"Why not? You look the same as you did when I thought you were female." Tigger said.

Rabbit couldn't help but be touched by this statement. Though it went against his better judgment. He took Tigger's hand and looked up at him.

"What movie did you have in mind?"


End file.
